


Driven Snow

by fictionalthirst



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Shot, D/s, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Road Trip, Size Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalthirst/pseuds/fictionalthirst
Summary: On a wintery night, Gladio drives Prompto home from a night out at a club with the guys.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 18
Kudos: 100





	1. a warm place

Prompto begins to doze in the blasting heater of Gladio’s truck, their club outing with Noctis and Ignis having gone until well past two in the morning. Ignis had, of course, driven a rather inebriated Noct home, while Gladio is left to get Prompto, who is relatively sober but too poor to own a vehicle, to his place. It had been nice of Gladio to offer, especially considering these nights usually end with Gladio going his separate way with a gorgeous woman. For whatever reason, tonight he’d eschewed all of his options, and there had been _many_.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me now, Blondie,” Gladio chuckles, turning down the heater and nudging Prompto’s shoulder. “We’re almost to your place.”

“Sorry,” Prompto yawns from deep inside the scarf wrapped around his neck. It is the dead of winter, and he enjoys the warmth of his layered coat as well as Gladio’s truck. He is still not used to the comfort of heat, even now at his own place where it’s included in the rent, so any warm space sends him quickly to sleep. “Thanks again for the ride. I could’ve walked it.”

“It’s ten minutes to your place by car,” Gladio cocks an eyebrow in disbelief. “And it’s like fifteen degrees out. You weren’t going to walk that. Not on my watch.”

“Nice to have you looking out for me, Big Guy,” Prompto smiles, trying to bury it in his scarf. His face warms with the pleasure of Gladio’s concern.

“Of course,” Gladio smiles at him, his pretty eyes crinkling with it. “So how come you didn’t go home with that redhead? She was bangin’.”

“Mmm,” Prompto fidgets. “She was hot, sure, but way too forward. I had to stop her from undoing my belt on the dance floor. Not really my type.”

“Fair,” Gladio nods, laying one hand on the gear shift as he steers with the other. “I like a forward woman, but not so forward she ignores your discomfort. Too bad.”

“It’s fine,” Prompto says, shrugging, folding his arms across his chest as best he can with the layers of coat, scarf and sweater containing him. “I always strike out anyway, so it was no different than any other night out.”

“I don’t get that,” Gladio says, and Prompto blinks, taking his eyes off the road to look at the larger man’s profile, his brows drawn in confusion and a frown tugging at his lips. “Sometimes I think half the women in Insomnia must be blind when it comes to you.”

“H-huh?”

“I mean,” Gladio says, gesturing with his free hand at Prompto. “You’ve got that mix of cute and hot that should really drive ‘em nuts. Plus, you’re a lot of fun. Or are you just so nervous when we’re out that you don’t know what to say?”

_Gladio thinks I’m cute and hot._ Prompto’s brain fizzles with difficulty in processing the thought. “Uh, yeah, I mean, that happens, a bit. But I guess I’m also not really that broken up if a girl doesn’t like me right away? I dunno. My heart’s not in it.”

“Why not?” Gladio asks, pulling up to a stop light and looking over at him with curiosity.

Prompto shrugs. _Because I’m totally hot for you and I don’t want to settle._

“Hm,” Gladio grunts, nodding as he accelerates on the green light. “I mean, I guess I’ve been feeling the same way. It just doesn’t do it for me anymore to go out and chase people that want me for a few hours but don’t bother to call back.”

“I find it _so_ hard to believe you’re getting ditched,” Prompto says, eyes hooded with skepticism.

“Do you see me in a long-term relationship?”

“I just figured _you_ were the one lovin’-and-leavin’,” Prompto chuckles, unfolding his arms. “I can’t imagine women not wanting to hang on to all of that,” He smiles, gesturing with one hand to Gladio.

“I guess it’s my expectations they don’t like,” Gladio suggests, as they pull onto Prompto’s street. “I get them in bed, show ‘em a good time, but when I ask if they want to stay, they always leave. Maybe I seem too eager or something.”

“Maybe,” Prompto blinks. “Maybe they don’t want anything more than fun? But you want more than that?”

“Definitely,” Gladio answers. “I don’t really like sleeping alone. I’m a people-person by nature and it’s really depressing going home to my big, empty apartment every night.”

“Mood,” Prompto says, sighing. “I mean, my place isn’t big by any definition of the word, but empty, for sure. You’d think I’d be used to it by now, but nope.”

Gladio surprises Prompto by laying a warm hand over his own and squeezing gently in camaraderie.

“Guess that’s why we’re both always at Noct’s place,” Gladio suggests, and Prompto tries to breathe as their hands continue to be in contact. Gladio does pull away, but to steer into the tiny parking area outside of Prompto’s apartment building. “Well, get some good sleep. You’ve got hand-to-hand tomorrow morning, right?”

“Yeah,” Prompto says, wistfully wishing to resume the hand-to-hand of a moment before. “What’re you working on this week?”

“Same old, same old,” Gladio smiles and shrugs. “Sundays I write the training schedule and plan my heavy weapons lesson for the following Tuesday and Thursday class. Then I spend the rest of the day reading and lying around.”

“Well the second part sounds nice,” Prompto grins. “You deserve the rest and relaxation. Working seven days a week’s gotta be tough as hell.”

“Yeah,” Gladio sighs. “I really need to get my ass off the couch tomorrow and try to get an appointment for a massage or something. I need to loosen up a little.”

“Uh,” Prompto fumbles, his heart thumping in his ears as he tries to work up the courage to make the desperate suggestion in his throat. Realistically he knows that inviting Gladio up to his place won’t result in anything but a possibly awkward chat while drinking a little, but his heart wants what it wants and hopes for more, despite Prompto’s complete inexperience. “D’you wanna… come up? Have a drink? You had to be sober tonight, doesn’t seem fair.”

Gladio’s eyes slip to Prompto’s and hold their gaze, and a warm thrill snakes into Prompto’s gut at the prolonged eye contact. Gladio bites his lower lip, thoughtfully.

“Yeah, sure,” He agrees, and Prompto’s entire body goes rigid with anxiety. So much for the warm, relaxed mood he had been in just minutes ago.

They climb the stairs, quietly, due to the hour, and Prompto unlocks the door with slightly shaking hands, pushing inside to the slightly chilled studio apartment with delayed embarrassment.

_**Why** did I think this was a good idea?_ He cringes after a glance at his meager belongings. _I could have just come up here and had a wank and then fallen asleep like the loser I am, instead of **showing** Gladio the sorry state of my existence._

“Uh,” Prompto says, stupidly, kicking off his shoes and unwrapping his scarf. “You can, um, have a seat if you like.” There’s only the bed to sit on.

_Fucking kill me now, Oh, Ramuh, benevolent God of Thunder. Take pity and smite me where I stand._ Prompto hangs his coat, hat and scarf on the hooks near the door, taking Gladio’s denim-and-wool coat to do the same.

“Sure,” Gladio says, slipping out of his boots and making his way to the messy, un-made bed laying directly on the floor. No frame. No box-spring. Like a futon in a frat-house. The larger man sits on it like it’s a sad little sofa, which it is half the time. His small, ancient CRT television is propped on a milk crate and hooked to a new generation system, the most pricy thing in his apartment besides his camera and laptop. Which are conveniently strewn onto a pile of clothes next to his bed.

_I knew the gods were fake,_ Prompto sighs, internally. There’s a small jolt of shock to his fingers when he opens the refrigerator, and it makes Prompto straighten and look around as if Ramuh himself is standing in the kitchen and raising a scolding eyebrow at him. When nothing further happens, he returns to his task, peering into his mostly empty fridge at the milk, water, and three beer bottles on the bottom shelf.

“I’ve only got beers, sorry,” Prompto says from inside the fridge.

“S’okay,” Gladio says. “I don’t want to get hammered or anything. I still have to make it home.”

“Yeah, of course,” Prompto nods as he brings two chilled bottles over to the sorry little living area. “Here ya go, Big Guy.”

Gladio takes the bottle and tilts it at Prompto with a little salute before downing a healthy swig. He stares up at Prompto with an expectant look, then gestures to the bed.

“You gonna sit? Or just stand there and watch me drink this?”

“Uh, yeah,” Prompto says, and plops down next to Gladio, but not too close. It’s difficult, with how small the bed is, and with how Gladio’s sitting right in the middle of it. “Sorry, I mean, I know my place is totally lame, I don’t know what possessed me to-”

“Hey,” Gladio stops him, a heavy hand landing on Prompto’s opposite shoulder, tugging him closer. Prompto tries not to get too excited by it, but any physical contact from Gladio is more than welcome. “It’s fine. This is your first place. And your Crownsguard pay will be a _lot_ more substantial than the trainee pay. You’ll have a savings and furniture and everything. I’ll help you shop. Don’t tell Noct, but I love interior decorating.”

“Okay, so why don’t we ever hang out at your place, then?”

“I’ll bring you to my place anytime you want,” Gladio says, with a fond smile. His hand is still on Prompto’s shoulder.

“Hm, you’d better not let that sink into my head,” Prompto says, laughing and leaning closer to the larger man. “I’ll be like a puppy you can’t get rid of.”

“I told you I don’t like sleeping alone, right?” Gladio says, and there’s a throatiness to it that steals the breath from Prompto’s lungs. He swallows, and somehow he’s able to draw breath again. He is terrified that if he makes a move, it will suck all of the air out of the room when Gladio realizes that he’s a complete virgin. The fingers against his shoulder twitch, adjusting their grip, as if Gladio wants to move his hand but isn’t sure he should.

He _absolutely_ should. Closer to Prompto’s neck.  
“Gladio?”

“Yeah?”

“I should probably tell you,” Prompto begins, putting his beer down on the floor. He almost feels like part of him is floating above his body telling him to stop, to shut up, to say anything else than what is about to come out, but he can’t hold it back. “I’m like, completely nuts about you. And I’m sorry if this is uncomfortable or-”

“Prompto,” Gladio says, and it’s the first time he’s used Prompto’s full name since they’ve met, because he’s always got some kind of silly pet name on hand, or just the shortened version of his name, and it’s terrifying, Prompto’s sure he’s going to let go and walk away in disgust-

“I’m here, in your place, in your bed, with my arm around you,” Gladio points out. “I turned away like, six women to take you home tonight. I was almost pissing myself in the truck wishing I could just ask you to come to my place, but I totally chickened out. I hesitated to say yes when _you_ asked, because I was so utterly afraid that if I came up here with you, I’d do something hasty and freak you out and lose your friendship forever.”

Prompto can’t believe that Gladio, the coolest, most self-assured man he knows, could feel this uncertain in the face of _him_. Prompto couldn’t intimidate a hedgehog.

“So you saying you’re nuts about me,” Gladio pauses and breathes a huge lungful of air and releases it, “That’s a fucking dream come true.”

Prompto doesn’t know what’s come over him, but he climbs into Gladio’s lap without a second thought and devours his mouth, a muffled noise of surprise escaping the larger man, but quickly replaced with a moan of contentment as he leans into the kiss. Turns out experience isn’t everything, apparently. Enthusiasm can go a long way.

Prompto breaks away for a moment, staring down at the dazed look on Gladio’s face with trepidation. “I gotta ask one thing-”

“Yeah?” Gladio breathes, reaching for Prompto’s neck to pull him back down.

“Just so I know, because you’ve definitely defied my expectations tonight-”

“Get on with it, Blondie-”

“You’re gonna want to fuck _me_ , right?” Prompto asks, nipping at Gladio’s jaw and ear and neck. “Because I-”

“ _Astrals,_ Prom,” Gladio grips his neck tighter and wrenches him back down to press their mouths together hotly and roughly. “I’m going to have to keep your mouth occupied, huh?”

“Mmm,” Prompto hums against Gladio’s lips, thinking that maybe he doesn’t need to disclose his status, that it might complicate something so nice and genuine. “Most definitely.”

Gladio pulls Prompto down on top of him as he lays them back against the bed, and rolls them more comfortably onto it, length-wise, strategically getting Prompto under him just a bit. Prompto moans into their kiss as he’s pressed into the bed, Gladio’s warm hands pushing up and under his sweater, palming his chest and teasing at his nipple with a thumb. A large thigh presses its way between Prompto’s legs and he’s left just gripping Gladio’s shirt, trying to hang on and breathe through his nose as he’s devoured.

“Gods, I’ve wanted this for _months_ ,” Gladio confesses, breaking away from Prompto’s lips to bite at his jaw and nose at his neck. “Watching you get stronger and more and more comfortable in training. It’s been absolute agony.”

“Gladio,” Prompto breathes, his face flaming. It’s hard for him to take a compliment, but it burns pleasurably low in his belly, makes him harder and more desperate for Gladio to continue.

“The way you slip around your opponent’s defenses,” Gladio continues, his hands roaming south, now, so close to Prompto’s aching manhood. “You’re gonna kick so much ass when we get into field work.”

Prompto can only make pleased little noises in his throat as Gladio brushes his rough beard across the smooth skin of Prompto’s neck and keeps talking, telling him how proud he is of him. He’s afraid he’s not doing enough to reciprocate, but Gladio doesn’t seem to mind.

“And if you care about me at all,” Gladio begins, and Prompto’s heart thumps hard against his ribcage, “You have to stop wearing the spandex shorts. They’re absolutely killing me, Blondie.”

“Only if you put a shirt on once in a while,” Prompto laughs, but it breaks into a groan as finally that big hand grips him through his pants, firm pressure around his cock. It’s overwhelming, the difference in feeling from his own touch. He’s certain that it will become clear all too soon that this is his first sexual encounter, but what Gladio is doing to him is far too distracting for Prompto to worry.

“Can I suck you off?” Gladio asks, his husky voice rumbling in his chest, pressed so tightly to Prompto’s.

“Please, yes, gods,” Prompto huffs, and Gladio is pushing up Prompto’s sweater, only far enough to expose his nipples, and the larger man’s rough stubble scrapes against soft skin as he latches his mouth over the pink bud, teasing it with tongue and just a little teeth before moving on to the other one. Prompto’s trying not to writhe too much, but the feeling is electric, and he’s so ready to pull all of his clothing off just to get some relief on his cock.

Luckily, Gladio’s already on it, pulling at the button and wrenching open the fly, dragging his bottoms down as Prompto struggles out of his oversized sweater. That warm hand pulls him out, guiding his length up just as Gladio descends, pushing Prompto’s legs open and slipping between them before touching the leaking tip of the blond’s cock to his hungry mouth.

Prompto shouts as half of him is taken in at once, and Gladio moans around him, the vibrations of his voice sending shock waves up into his stomach. Prompto arches, and he accidentally pushes himself further into Gladio’s mouth without warning.

“Oh, fuck, sorry-” Prompto gasps, looking down at Gladio who is still hollowing his cheeks and bobbing further down the length. Gladio’s eyes flick to Prompto’s, and a hand grips Prompto’s wrist as it’s guided to Gladio’s hair. Prompto’s cock twitches with the implication. “Y-you sure?”

Gladio pulls off him just long enough to say, “Choke me on it, Prom.”

Prompto throws his head back with a groan, and then that warmth is around him again, and he doesn’t hesitate, thrusts up and into it, his hand pushing down on the crown of Gladio’s head, and the tight wet heat of his mouth is _incredible_. Gladio is moaning around him and he’s fully inside, down his throat, and Prompto wants this to last but it’s the first time he’s had someone’s mouth on his cock and it’s way too intense; he is not going to be able to hold on.

“I’m gonna come,” He chokes out, and Gladio responds by sucking harder and bobbing quicker, and it’s all over for him. He bursts with a loud groan, all of the pressure released like a firework inside him, and slumps back, completely spent as Gladio pulls off his softening dick.

“Damn, you came _hard_ ,” Gladio comments. “Been a while?”

“Uh,” Prompto breathes, as Gladio climbs up to lay beside him, one large hand caressing his stomach as the larger man props his head up with one arm. He should probably come clean, this is as good an opening as he’s going to get. Still, it’s embarrassing, especially considering Gladio’s probably been having sex since like, sixteen.

“You okay, Blondie?”

“Yeah,” Prompto answers, turns and pushes his face into Gladio’s collarbones, tucked just under his chin. “I’m- I’ve- never been blown before.”

“Damn,” Gladio blinks down. “Well, I’m happy I got to be your first. Those other people probably wouldn’t have been good at it if they didn’t even offer.”

“Um,” Prompto hesitates. If they’re going to go further, he should probably be forthright. “I’ve never been with anyone else. I always strike out, remember?”

Gladio is silent, and the caressing has stopped. Prompto’s heart shatters; he’s completely ruined it, now. He should have just kept quiet-

“Prom, I thought that was like, hyperbole,” Gladio pushes him to lay on his back so he can look down into Prompto’s eyes. “You’re a virgin.”

“Yeah, that’s what that means, Gladio,” Prompto rolls his eyes, his face on fire.

“Okay, the people of this city are definitely insane,” Gladio pronounces, and captures Prompto’s mouth in another heated kiss that is overwhelming and leaves Prompto gasping for breath when Gladio pulls away. “Do you want to keep going? It’s cool if you don’t, I won’t push-”

“Gladio,” Prompto stops him, fingers to the man’s full lips. Gladio playfully bites at them. “If you think I’m going to give up the chance to lose my virginity to _you_ , you’re just as insane.”

“I’d argue you already did,” Gladio says, in that low, primal tone that rumbles through his chest. “But I get what you _really_ mean. And we don’t have to do that tonight, if you’re nervous.” A hand snakes its way between Prompto’s legs, nudging under his balls and stroking a thick finger over the skin between his scrotum and his ass. It’s like a jolt through his abdomen. “We can do it another night. Head over to my place. I could take my time with you. Get you relaxed and open and aching. Begging me, even. Yeah, I like that idea.”

Prompto likes it, too. “That sounds _excellent_ , but what about you, right now?”

“Not gonna lie,” Gladio says, still absently stroking between Prompto’s thighs, “I’m really close to the edge, here. I might come if you just _look_ at my dick. So if you want to just use your hand on me, I won’t complain one bit.”

“I wanna use more than my hand,” Prompto says, and wiggles out of Gladio’s reach, raising himself up on both arms. “Let’s get your clothes off.”

Gladio slides off the mattress and stands, pulling his shirt over his head, and Prompto kneels on the floor and sets to work on his belt, pulling it open in an impressively short amount of time considering he can’t take his eyes off the bulge against Gladio’s leather pants. When Gladio is free of his shirt, Prompto looks up at him and leans in to press his mouth over the shape in the leather, the taste absolutely indescribable but the texture smooth and the material warm.

“Prom,” Gladio groans. “Bite it. Lightly.”

“Really?” Prompto blinks. He’s fairly sure teeth is the thing most men complain of when it comes to blowjobs.

“Yes,” Gladio says, his eyes intense.

Prompto holds Gladio’s gaze as he leans in again, opening his mouth to lightly, gently, press his teeth against Gladio’s cock through the leather, releasing him immediately.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Gladio breathes, fidgeting, like he’s aching for something to hold onto. “Again, just a little harder.”

Prompto’s manhood twitches; Gladio commanding him is setting him aflame again. He does as asked, pressing his lips first to the straining shape and then parting them to work his teeth over the bulge and easing them closed carefully but with a little more pressure.

Gladio releases a sound that is halfway between a shout and a huff of breath, and Prompto loves it, wants to hear it more. Gladio’s fingers push through Prompto’s unruly hair and tilt his head up to lock eyes.

“Don’t do that unless I ask, okay?” Gladio smiles down at him. “It’s a once in a while kind of thing.”

“Okay,” Prompto nods, nosing at his length. Gladio pulls on his hair, firm but not painfully, and Prompto releases a surprised noise as he’s forced to look up at Gladio once more.

“Pay attention to me when I’m talking to you,” Gladio says, rough, and it pools hotly in Prompto’s cock. It’s so unlike Gladio that Prompto can recognize, even with his limited experience, that Gladio is adopting this firmness for pleasure, and it’s ridiculously hot.

“Yes, sir,” Prompto says, aching, and it could have sounded sarcastic, but Prompto means it, hoping that Gladio hears the sincerity.

Gladio’s face pinches with pleasure and then relaxes. “Gods, you’re perfect. You’re going to be my good boy, aren’t you?”

“Please,” Prompto begs, and he’s not sure for what. He’s hard again, but he wants to get Gladio off so badly it hurts.

“Take off my pants,” Gladio says, and Prompto tugs down the zipper with urgency. He’s as impressive as Prompto has imagined when he’s unclothed, and Prompto is eager to get his mouth on the bare length of him. Once Gladio is completely divested, he brushes a hand down Prompto’s cheek and steps away, returning to sit on the bed, his back against the wall. “Come back here. I’m going to teach you how to suck me off.”

Prompto groans, climbing back onto the bed, pushing himself between Gladio’s legs and gripping the strong, muscular thighs below him in his small hands.

“This lesson won’t last long,” Gladio says, and Prompto can see how much Gladio is leaking already. “But we’ll have plenty of time to train you up. For now, you can just kiss the head, and play with it with your tongue. You gonna swallow my come?”

Prompto nods, already pressing his lips to the smooth bulb of Gladio’s cock. It’s going to take some work for Prompto to be able to fit that thing down his throat, and he may never be able to do what Gladio did to _him_. He’s ready to try, though.

“Good,” Gladio says, and it’s hungry, possessive. Prompto thinks that his inexperience might be a turn-on for Gladio, rather than the obstacle Prompto believed it might be. “You can jerk the rest of me off while you use your mouth, but go slowly and carefully. No trying to choke yourself to impress me, alright?”

“Okay,” Prompto answers, admittedly having been thinking of doing exactly that.

“I’m sorry?” Gladio asks, and Prompto realizes that they’re back into their play, and he was given explicit instructions, not suggestions.

“Yes, sir,” Prompto answers, and feels a shiver of pleasure when Gladio rewards him with a _“Good boy.”_

Prompto wants to fill his mouth with the soft yet firm length of Gladio. He settles for swirling his tongue around the tip, tasting every bit of it, the musk and the bitter tang of his precome on the slit, the folds of his foreskin pulled back from the head with how hard he is.

“Yeah, just like that,” Gladio says, his deep voice like a caress to Prompto’s aching member. Prompto uses his other hand on himself as he works on Gladio. “You’re a natural at this. I’m gonna make you an expert.”

Prompto moans around the girth of him, and it causes Gladio to gasp. Prompto remembers just how good it felt, and lets loose, drooling and moaning as he works his lips and tongue all around what he can fit inside comfortably, while he jerks them both off. He’s been accused of being too vocal in the past - by Gladio, even - but just now, like this, it seems to be sending Gladio to a place outside of his head.

“I’m about to bust,” Gladio says, pushing a hand into Prompto’s hair and holding him in place. “Suck, hard.”

Prompto comes into his own hand with a muffled shout, and sucks like it’s the only reason for his existence. Gladio stifles the cry of his orgasm behind his fist as the flood of his spend fills Prompto’s mouth, and the blond is forced to swallow or choke. The bitter taste lasts for a long moment, small spurts hitting his tongue as Gladio’s cock pulses, and finally he’s pulled off the larger man’s member by his hair.

“Fucking _six_ ,” Gladio breathes, releasing Prompto’s hair from his fist and urging him up to sit across Gladio’s thighs, giving his softening, over-sensitive cock some room. “That was great. You alright?”

“Yeah,” Prompto breathes. “Wish I could’ve gotten more of you in my mouth, though.” It comes out sounding a little shameful, and Gladio kisses him in assurance.

“We’ll get you there,” He promises. He notices Prompto’s flagging member. “You came again? When?”

“When you told me to suck,” Prompto answers, still a little breathless.

“Damn, Blondie, that’s hot,” Gladio says, pulling him in for another messy kiss. “Let’s get cleaned up. Got any other sheets?”

“Yeah, somewhere. I’ll get the bed changed if you get the shower going.”

“Teamwork, I like it,” Gladio smiles as they clamor off the bed. He gives Prompto’s ass a playful swat as the blond bends down to tug the soiled bedding off the mattress. “I’m gonna jump in and clean up, then you can go. I don’t trust us to behave if we go together, and we’ve both gotta get up early.”

“You’re staying then,” Prompto smiles.

“Unless you’re kicking me out,” Gladio grins back. “I told you that I’m a cuddler, right? Get ready.”

Prompto’s smile threatens to overtake his entire face, and he rushes to clear up the bed so that they can be comfortable once they’re both freshly clean. It will be the first time sleeping with someone, close and cozy, and he might be even more excited for that than he was for the amazing sex they’ve just had.


	2. we're in this together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice morning before training.

Prompto has never woken up with an arm around him, a warm weight against his back, or a firm cock nestled against his ass before, but it’s pretty much the best thing to happen to him so far. In his entire life.

Despite the late hour they had fallen asleep, Prompto is an early riser, and he checks his phone as carefully as he can without disturbing Gladio, to find that it is still an hour before he had set his alarm to wake them.

He relaxes back into Gladio’s embrace, letting the older man’s scent wash over him and the steady pulse of his heart and cock thrum against him. It’s a comfort unmatched, and he doesn’t know how he’s going to go to bed and get up again without it. He’s going to become that eager pet that he’d warned Gladio about.

Gladio’s nose brushes against the back of his ear, nuzzling his hair, and Prompto smiles. The hand on his belly soothes over his skin as Gladio is drawn from sleep, slowly. Warm lips press against his shoulder in a soft kiss, and Prompto leans into it, reaching his arm up and behind to tangle fingers into Gladio’s hair.

“Good morning,” He says, softly.

“Definitely good,” Gladio murmurs, and oh, his voice is so much more low and gravelly in the morning. Prompto is harder just from the rough edge of those two sweet words. It’s going to be very difficult to get out of bed today. “Sleep well?”

“More than ever,” Prompto says, craning his neck to brush his lips and nose across Gladio’s stubbled cheek. “Woke up even better.”

“Mm,” Gladio agrees, sliding his other arm under Prompto and smoothing both hands over the blond’s pecs, teasing his nipples to aching. “What time is it?”

“Five-thirty,” Prompto answers. “I have to leave for training in an hour and a half.”

“Plenty of time,” Gladio smiles, and resumes the lazy exploration of Prompto’s neck and shoulder with his mouth.

Prompto arches, pushing his chest harder into Gladio’s hands and his ass flush to the larger man’s hips, parting his thighs just enough for the enormity of Gladio’s cock to slip between them. The length of him nudges Prompto’s balls, pushing them up as the head peeks out from underneath.

Prompto wonders if it’s even possible to take Gladio’s manhood inside his body, but he desperately wants to try.

“Gladio,” Prompto begs, softly.

“I know, Blondie,” Gladio replies, and the unspoken understanding shoots right to Prompto’s cock, makes him moan. “Tonight, I promise. I want to take as much time as necessary. I don’t want that to have to be rushed whatsoever. But we can do something else, right now.”

Gladio reaches for the lube he’d discarded the night before, slicking Prompto’s member and stroking him slowly. When Prompto begins to roll his hips, Gladio pecks him on the shoulder and urges his leg up.

“Hold this up for me for a sec,” Gladio says, and adds the warmed lube to his own length, getting a good deal of it on Prompto’s inner thighs as well. “Alright, close ‘em.”

When Prompto’s leg traps Gladio’s cock once more, the long groan of pleasure from the larger man shivers through him, setting his pulse to quickening. With one hand stroking his cock and another massaging his balls, Prompto relaxes against Gladio, letting him take what he wants. The pleasure once more takes over Prompto’s hips and he pushes back against Gladio’s, easing them into a lazy rhythm.

“Gods, you feel so good,” Gladio moans into Prompto’s ear. “Soft and warm. I just want to keep you in my arms like this all the time.” The hand on his scrotum moves back up to tug at his nipples, and Prompto begins to feel the urgency of his orgasm approaching, a tightening in his lower abdomen. And with of all the sensations of Gladio’s hand and cock concentrated at the joining of his legs, Prompto isn’t sure how long he’s going to be able to hold on.

Gladio’s fingers slip up to the head of Prompto’s member, teasing the shape and the leaking slit.

“Getting close already, huh?” He asks, and Prompto can hear the smile in it. “I love being able to get you off so fast. It’s so hot, watching you come apart.”

“Hahh,” Prompto breathes, trying to focus on anything else but the tingling, creeping crawl of his climax and the words that are drawing it closer and closer. “I want you to come, too.”

“Oh, I will,” Gladio promises. “But I want something very specific, and you’re going to give it to me when you’re back on planet Eos.” Gladio bites down on the junction of Prompto’s neck and shoulder, hard, his beard scraping roughly, just as he twists his wrist in an absolutely delicious way. Prompto arches, his cry cracking in his throat, the pulsing stream of his orgasm coating Gladio’s hand and the new sheets.

Gladio releases him, rearranging them while Prompto feels like a pile of bones barely tethered to his own mind. When he comes back to himself, Gladio is smiling down at him, on hands and knees around Prompto, now flat on his back against the warm sheets.

“You back with me?” Gladio asks, brushing his mouth across Prompto’s.

“Yeah, I’m here,” Prompto sighs, and he’s mostly truthful. He reaches for Gladio, pulling him down into a kiss. “You’re gonna show me what you want now, right? Please?”

Gladio brushes a fond hand across Prompto’s cheek and holds it there as he grins down, a flare of desire renewed in his eyes. “Gods, you’re so good. Yes, I’m going to show you.”

He does as promised, rising up onto his knees alone, shifting forward to straddle the blond’s chest. It’s a bit difficult, even with how slight Prompto is, and he feels a curious sense of danger with the weight of the larger man pressed against him, even though he knows Gladio wouldn’t hurt him. Well, not in a way that Prompto wouldn’t ask for. It gives the moment an edge, a rush that surges in his pelvis.

Gladio’s cock is full and flushed and right in Prompto’s face, and he doesn’t have to ask what Gladio wants. He leans forward awkwardly and licks the smooth head, enjoying the burst of air Gladio releases from his nose, pleased with the contact.

“I want you to pull back from my cock when I say to, do you understand?” Gladio asks, his hands digging into his own thighs while Prompto laps at him. “I want to come all over that pretty face of yours. Mark you up. Make you _mine_.”

Prompto moans, his cock giving a feeble twitch, and he grips the length of Gladio’s manhood in one hand while he claws at the muscled flesh of the larger man’s torso. It’s so hot, so possessive of Gladio to want to spend on him. Prompto sets to work, sucking and swirling his tongue as he caresses the thickness of Gladio’s shaft.

“Yeah, you want that, don’t you?” Gladio says, looking down at him, and Prompto tries his best to make eye contact with the awkward angle, to express how much he agrees. “Those fucking eyes will be the end of me, d’you know that? Don’t stop looking at me, I’m so fucking close.”

Prompto moans, the only approval he can give with more of Gladio’s cock in his mouth than he’d taken the night before. It seems that the previous restriction hasn’t come to mind this time around, or Gladio is pushing how much Prompto can take, but it is amazing. It hurts his jaw, but the pleasure coursing through him, knowing how much he is pleasing Gladio, makes up for it completely.

“Ngh,” Gladio grunts, and Prompto lets the enormous member slip from his lips just in time, without Gladio needing to warn him. With a hoarse shout, Gladio comes, the hot pulse of his spend hitting Prompto’s lips, cheek, eyebrow and most likely up into his hair.

Gladio himself is gripping his own legs tightly and twitching through his release, almost enough for Prompto to wonder if he’s alright. He reaches for the larger man, caressing his arms and his stomach, waiting for him to come back just as Gladio had done for him.

Gladio blows out a huge breath and shakes his head, blinking down for a moment. “Holy fuck, Blondie. You read my godsdamned mind. I was about to come down your throat, it snuck up on me so quick.”

Finally he really looks at his work and grins, primal and possessive, and Prompto’s stomach squirms with pleasure.

“Look at you,” Gladio purrs, and if Prompto had anything left after last night and just a few minutes ago, he’d be hard just from that. “My good boy. All mine.” Gladio’s large hands caress his face, smearing some of the claiming fluid with a thumb.

Prompto groans, wishing he could simply spend the entire day being claimed by Gladio in every way possible.

The larger man slides off of him and stands, if a bit wobbly, offering a hand to help Prompto up off the bed. Prompto lets himself be pulled to stand, too, and they kiss, deeply, despite the mess on the blond’s face.

“Let me wash you up,” Gladio says, leading him with two large hands on his slim hips into the meager bathroom. “You’re going to be late for training if we don’t get started now.”

~~~~~~~

Prompto _is_ about ten minutes late, regardless. 

“I’ve never been late to training,” Prompto fidgets in the passenger seat of Gladio’s truck. “I’m gonna be so dead. I’m gonna get sent to Cor’s office.”

“Crownsguard training isn’t high school,” Gladio chuckles, driving slowly through the slush-covered streets. “And don’t worry so much; I’ll just tell Vultus you were late because I needed you for consultation.”

“That’s what we’re calling it?” Prompto smirks, folding his cold hands under his arms while Gladio barks a laugh.

“If it gets you out of trouble, we’ll call it whatever we need to,” Gladio grins back. “ _But_ , we’re not going to make a habit of this, understand?”

“I think we can both agree this was an extenuating circumstance,” Prompto pulls a knee up to lean his blushing face against it. “Won’t happen again. Probably.”

“I’m going to have to be the voice of reason, here, I can see,” Gladio raises a brow. “Good thing I have a _lot_ of will power.”

They pull into the Citadel garage and show their IDs, and when Gladio pulls into an empty space near the back, they sit for a moment, looking at each other with some trepidation.

“I really want to give you a goodbye kiss,” Prompto confesses. “But I’m afraid we’ll get carried away and I’ll miss my whole training slot.”

“I told you, I’ll be the one to keep control,” Gladio says, reaching for him. The press of Gladio’s stubbled upper lip against Prompto’s slightly rough-rubbed mouth is exquisite and warm, even through the pain of the hairs prickling his skin further. Prompto tilts his angle to alleviate the chafe just as Gladio deepens the kiss, and they both groan into it.

“Okay,” Gladio says, pulling away with an abrupt wet sound. “We have to go now.”

“It looks like you need a minute, Big Guy,” Prompto points out the slight bulge in the front of Gladio’s pants, barely hard at all, but with Gladio’s size it’s pretty noticeable.

“Yeah, I guess I do. You go ahead, I’ll follow behind you and talk to Vultus,” Gladio says, brushing a fond hand down Prompto’s cheek.

“See you later,” Prompto smiles and climbs down out of the truck.

Blessedly, he makes it to the locker room just as the last of his fellows are filing out into the training hall. He’s not very late at all.

“Argentum,” Vultus Arduum, his coach and a middling member of the Crownsguard, is a rather craggy-looking man of about forty, and brooks no nonsense from his trainees. He’s intimidating as hell, and yet somehow not as scary as Cor The Immortal. “See me after training.”

“Yes, sir,” Prompto tilts his head in apology as he rushes to get changed into his activewear. Intellectually, he knows that Gladio will come and smooth things over with Vultus, but Prompto still can’t stand it when authority figures are displeased with him.

When Prompto gets to the training hall, Gladio is already there, talking with Vultus, and the older man instantly cools his temper when Gladio puts on the charm.

 _Hm,_ Prompto thinks, as he watches the way Vultus looks just a bit hungrily at Gladio. _Don’t like that._

Training goes relatively well and Prompto feels a sense of accomplishment when he’s able to grapple Clara, a boy slightly taller and broader than himself, and actually pull him to the mat.

As Vultus calls the session over, Prompto makes his way over to the coach, as he was instructed to do.

“I’m sorry for being late today, sir,” Prompto begins, but Vultus holds up a hand.

“It’s fine, Gladio apprised me of the situation,” Vultus says, crossing his arms. “We all know that you’re to be elevated to the Prince’s personal guard, and you’ll be needing extra training, so I’ll be understanding if you are delayed because of it. But I have to put up a front for the others, you understand? I don’t want them to think they can slack off.”

“Yes, sir,” Prompto nods. “Thank you.”

“Make sure to thank Gladio, as well,” Vultus nods, and returns to his clipboard. “Dismissed.”

 _Oh, I will,_ Prompto smirks as he makes his way into the locker room.

“So, Argentum,” Atrox, a trainee _much_ taller than Prompto, who has always had some kind of problem with him, approaches and slings an arm over the blond’s shoulder as if they are friendly. “Ol’ Vultus give you a talking-to? Did you explain your electric razor scooter only runs on four D batteries?”

“I caught a ride today, actually,” Prompto says, trying to take the high road as he shrugs off the arm and opens his locker to grab his stuff for the showers. “The roads weren’t too great this morning, though.” He doesn’t want to give Atrox the cover story Gladio had picked for Vultus, due to the fact that all the other trainees hate Prompto for being close with Noctis.

“Mommy and Daddy bring you in their mini-van?”

A couple nearby trainees laugh.

“No, haven’t seen them in a couple months. Been busy with training,” Prompto says, hanging his towel on the door of the open locker. “Your dad did tell me to say ‘hi’ when he dropped me off this morning, though.”

“You fuckin’-” Atrox raises a hand as if he’s going to punch Prompto and he braces himself to dodge the blow.

“Hey,” Gladio’s voice cuts in through the door to the hall. “Prom, you ready?”

“Think I might just have a shower and change at home, actually,” Prompto says, rolling his street clothes up neatly and tucking them under his arm. Realistically, he knows that this save from Gladio won’t last, Atrox will catch up to him sooner or later. But it feels kinda great to walk out of the locker room with his enormous new boyfriend.

Especially when Gladio erases Atrox’s touch with his own arm slung over Prompto’s shoulders. In front of everyone.

 _That’s_ going to have some effect on his popularity with his squad, but, he supposes, it won’t matter much if their opinion of him falls even further.


	3. the last inch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After training, Gladio makes good on his promise.

The drive back to Gladio’s place is treacherous. In the hour between arriving at the Citadel and leaving, the storm that had been threatening took hold of the city. Luckily, there are not many cars on the road for the early hour on a Sunday morning, and with only a few slides and rough starts in the intersections, they make it to his building in one piece.

“Damn, Gladio,” Prompto gapes as they pull into the garage. “This place is so close to the Citadel. It must be expensive as hell.”

“Dad owns the building,” Gladio explains, and Prompto blinks. He knows that Gladio comes from money but this is ridiculous. “I pay him, still, but it’s a family rate.”

“Must be nice,” Prompto scoffs as they pile out of the truck. “My dad gave me five hundred crown to pay my security deposit and I had to pay him back in two months.”

“Hey, Prom, no offense, but... your dad is an ass.” Gladio’s huge arm around his shoulders warms him almost as much as the frustrated words on his behalf.

“Pretty much,” Prompto nods. “It’s fine, though. I’m not living with them anymore. I may not have any furniture to speak of but at least I’m making it on my own.”

Gladio stops them, suddenly, halfway to the elevator, and pulls Prompto into a rough kiss that almost bruises with its intensity. He pulls away, sliding a warm palm down his face that slowly and loosely grasps his neck. He pushes their foreheads together.

“You’re amazing,” Gladio says, and it squirms down into Prompto’s core, a burning ball of joy and pleasure that heats his blood and quickens his heartbeat.

“Gladio,” Prompto breathes, clinging to his jacket with white knuckled fists. “Let’s get to your place already.”

“I’ll let you have that one,” Gladio warns with a feral grin, “But you’re not the one giving orders, here.”

“Yes, sir,” Prompto smiles back, letting himself be led to the elevator and up to Gladio’s apartment.

He barely has any time to admire the place before being picked up and carried to Gladio’s room and divested of his clothes.

“I really want to shower,” Prompto gasps between kisses. “I worked hard today.”

“I saw,” Gladio says, biting down the column of Prompto’s neck. “I brought the schedule to the hall with me to work on while you trained. You’re getting really adept at going toe-to-toe with opponents larger than you.”

“Intimidated?” Prompto laughs against Gladio’s hair.

“Proud,” Gladio crushes their mouths together sweetly. Prompto’s heart soars. He wants Gladio to say more kind things, but more than that he wants to give Gladio pleasure, so he sighs happily into the kiss and allows the larger man to pick him up and carry him to the ensuite bathroom.

Once they’re inside, they crash together, bare and stumbling over their feet as they try to make their way into the shower stall.

It’s small, but just big enough for them to have room to maneuver, and Gladio poses Prompto facing the tiled wall, smoothing his large hands all over Prompto’s slick torso and down to the swell of his backside.

“You ever had a prostate orgasm?” Gladio asks, the low register of his voice in Prompto’s ear thrilling down his spine. “I noticed you don’t have a dildo, and it can be kinda hard to do it with just your fingers.”

“N-no,” Prompto gasps as his cheeks are spread and Gladio’s fingers slip eagerly over his entrance. “I’ve tried before, but I never got off doing it. Hand kept cramping.”

“Perfect,” Gladio sinks his teeth lightly into Prompto’s shoulder, nibbling across his freckled skin from one side to the other. “It’s like you’ve been saving all these experiences just for me.” Fingers tickle at the pucker of his entrance.

“Hang on for just a second,” Gladio says, easing his fingers away with a gentle caress. “I have to grab some lube from my room. Didn’t have much concentration on the necessities as we made our way in. You’re very distracting.”

Prompto grins, shooting it over his shoulder at Gladio. “Sorry ‘bout that.” He’s not sorry, at all.

Gladio presses their mouths together again. “Back soon.”

Prompto sighs against the cool tiles, letting the warm water rush over him and taking a second to gather himself. He’s really, finally, going to have _penetrative_ sex, and it’s going to be with Gladio, the most gorgeous human person on Eos. He’s not sure exactly how he’s gotten here, to this point, but he knows that a huge portion of it sucked, a lot. But if he had to go through the inconvenience of all those years to get here, he thinks it was very, _very_ worth it.

Gladio isn’t gone long, and Prompto chuckles as he realizes that the man must have tracked a ton of water from here to the bedroom, considering how soaked he was and how he definitely didn’t take the time to towel off, first. The joy of Gladio’s eagerness spreads through him like honey, and Prompto almost wants to curl into a ball with how happy he is.

The shower opens and a cold breeze wafts in along with Gladio, but his warmth covers Prompto’s skin once more as the larger man wraps himself around the blond.

“Alright, I’m gonna get you nice and relaxed,” Gladio promises, and Prompto’s already mostly there. He’d thought that he would be scared, or even tense about taking Gladio into his body, but he’s nothing but eager. He is a little ashamed that he’s not more focused on giving Gladio pleasure, but at the same time, he knows that Gladio will be pleased in the long run. “I’m gonna go slow, but if I do something you don’t like, you’ll tell me, right?”

“Mm-hmm,” Prompto replies, closing his eyes as he presses his warm cheeks to the tiles. 

“Alright,” Gladio says, and the change in his voice is palpable. It slides over Prompto like a warm blanket, comfort in the coming commands. “Spread your legs for me.”

The gentle order is taken immediately, Prompto’s feet sliding into a wider stance, and he shifts his hips forward, presenting himself to Gladio ardently.

“Perfect,” Gladio purrs. “Gods, look at you. So soft and pink and ready for me. So inviting.”

Prompto takes a long breath, letting the provocative words wash over him as warmly as the water sluicing down his skin. There is a tentative swipe across the ring of flesh, somehow slicker than the spray of the shower, and with a nudge, a thick finger pushes slowly _in_ ,achingly invasive but welcome. The sensation is odd but not unpleasant, and when Prompto imagines the digit connected to Gladio’s hand and then to the rest of him, the feeling melts into pure pleasure.

“Beautiful,” Gladio comments, working the finger in and out of him, slowly, gently, drawing the sensation out. “It might not take as much work to get myself inside you as I’d thought. You’re hungry for this, huh?”

Prompto nods, breathing a _yes_ against the wall as another finger joins the first. The stretch is electric, pulsing in the tight ring and into his cock, and he still wants _more_.

Gladio cups his balls, kneading them gently, but ignoring the straining length of him as the fingers inside him _twist_ , putting pressure almost directly behind his dick. The feeling makes Prompto choke a little as he is overwhelmed.

“Ah, there we go,” Gladio says, and Prompto can hear the smile in it, even as he tries to breathe through the sensation. Gladio curls his fingers against that spot again and pleased tears spring to Prompto’s eyes as he feels closer and closer to coming undone. It’s an urgent, crashing tide of sensation, and Prompto is dimly worried about coming too soon.

“Gladio, I’m-” Prompto gasps, the fingers slipping over the nub again and again. “I’m gonna-”

“Do it,” Gladio says, in his ear, wrapped around him as he pushes his fingers in and continues to work Prompto’s balls. “Lean back against me, I want to watch you shoot your load.”

Prompto snaps backward, his shoulders hitting Gladio’s pecs just as the last stroke against his prostate sets off his orgasm, a rough shout bursting from his lungs as he feels the force of his release pulse through his cock, completely untouched.

When he’s spent, he almost slides to the floor like jelly, but Gladio holds him up, carefully extracting his fingers and caressing Prompto’s arms and torso as he peppers kisses along the blond’s slack neck.

It takes a few minutes for Prompto to get his legs under him, but once he can, he turns in Gladio’s arms and pulls him in for several thankful kisses.

“Easy,” Gladio laughs between the presses of lips. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“Let me-” Prompto gasps, turning them, pushing Gladio against the tile and dropping to his knees, taking the enormous cock in one quick bob of his head. Gladio’s gasp as he swallows half the length in one go is absolute perfection. Prompto is rough and enthusiastic, and thankfully, Gladio doesn’t object to being taken so greedily.

Pulling off, Prompto looks up at Gladio’s pleasure-hazed expression. “Please, Gladio, please.”

“Not in here,” Gladio says, holding his cock at the base. “I want to take my time with you. And I should probably come before we try that, because right now I am so ready to blow, I might not be as careful as I should.”

Prompto nods and resumes his work, exploring the shape with his tongue until Gladio is gasping and pushing his fingers through the wet strands of Prompto’s hair. Prompto slips a hand around Gladio’s cock and another under his balls to try to give him a fraction of what Prompto just endured.

The thrash of Gladio’s head as he jerks his hips forward tells Prompto that he’s successful, but the unexpected press of the larger man’s length causes him to choke a little.

“Shit, sorry,” Gladio says, trying to ease himself out of Prompto’s mouth, but the blond is determined to get him off, if it means getting to the point of no return sooner. Bracing himself, he returns to concentrating on the harmony of his hands and mouth, pulling music from Gladio in the form of gasps and groans.

“Prom,” Gladio grunts, and Prompto can feel the tightening of the shaft between his lips, so he hollows his cheeks and _sucks_ , thrashing his tongue around the tip as best he can. Gladio’s outright shout of completion startles him off the length, and again, the larger man’s release is spent across Prompto’s flushed face.

Prompto strokes Gladio through the last of his aftershocks, watching with interest as the remains of his orgasm drip from his tip in spurts until Gladio puts a stilling hand on Prompto’s.

“Come back up here,” Gladio pants, and helps Prompto up from the floor, pulling him into a slippery embrace and capturing his face in two hands. Amber eyes scan Prompto’s face, and somehow, it’s more embarrassing than anything they’ve been doing the past two days, but Prompto tries to endure the positively adoring gaze. “Let’s get cleaned up and we’ll go to my room.”

Prompto nods and allows Gladio to wash him, soaping his body and shampooing his hair before letting Prompto rinse off as the larger man tends to himself. The only thing more attractive than Gladio is soaking-wet-Gladio, and Prompto doesn’t think it’s too odd to stare at this point in their relationship. Gladio catches his gaze and smiles, leaning in to peck a kiss onto Prompto’s lips before silently guiding him out of the spray of the shower so that he can rinse himself off.

It’s the same when they get out of the stall; Gladio slings a towel around his own waist before attacking Prompto’s hair with one. The larger man scrubs gently down and over Prompto’s whole body before pulling him by the towel in for a long, passionate kiss.

Prompto insists on blow-drying and combing his now fluffed hair down before retreating to the bedroom, unwilling to look like a blond cloud after it air-dries. Gladio laughs and towels off his own hair, the length still leaking rivers down his shoulders and the lines of his muscles.

It’s fairly domestic, and that squirming joy slithers back into Prompto’s stomach, imagining this simplicity becoming familiar, and desperate for it.

“I’ll be in there in a moment,” Gladio says, pulling a brush through his locks. “Go ahead and get comfortable. Put on some music, if you like. Nothing too poppy, though, it’s a total mood killer.”

“I think I know better than that,” Prompto raises an eyebrow. “You like experimental techno, right?”

Gladio throws a towel at him as he scampers out into the bedroom bare naked and laughing.

Gladio’s bedroom is dark but comfortable, the bedding impossibly fluffy and sleek, and against his skin it’s like heaven. Much better than the scratchy old sheets on his straw-bale mattress. The headboard is a modern-style shelf, and it has a built-in sound system. Gladio isn’t affording this on just his Crownsguard pay alone, Prompto concludes. He uses the touch screen interface to choose some light jazz, and the sound seems to come from everywhere in the room, covering up the sound of the blow-dryer from the bathroom.

Prompto lays, content yet excited, letting the music and the comfort of the bed wash over him, and blinks a little, feeling as though sleep is creeping up to claim him before he receives his prize.

“Nice choice,” Gladio says as he comes into the room, dimming the lights to a flickering approximation of candlelight. “I gotta say, seeing you in my bed is going to get addictive.”

“ _Being_ in your bed is going to get addictive,” Prompto smiles, holding out a hand to beckon Gladio closer. “In more ways than one.”

“Good,” Gladio’s hunger flickers in his eyes again as he stalks toward the bed. “I’ll keep you here as long as you can stand it, you know.” He crawls up the bed, up Prompto’s shivering body, between his legs and up to claim his mouth, hotly. “Right here, in my bed, in my home. Mine.”

“Yes,” Prompto sighs, wrapping his arms around Gladio’s shoulders, his soft, clean hair scented sweetly and falling in waves, unstyled and fluffier than Prompto is used to seeing. Has anyone seen Gladio like this? Freshly clean and without a facade of any kind? All of those people he’s bedded, none of them wanted to stay, to see him this way. Gladio may be the first, the only, to take the last of Prompto’s innocence, but Prompto is the only one to know this part of him.

It’s enormously overwhelming.

Gladio noses along Prompto’s neck and jaw, his stubble scraping and teeth nipping, and Prompto wraps his legs around Gladio’s hips, drawing him down and flush, the jigsaw of their bodies fitting together so perfectly. Gladio is already hard again, and Prompto is getting there.

“I’m going to take you from behind,” Gladio says, apropos of nothing, and pulls himself from Prompto’s arms to maneuver himself into position, pressed all along Prompto’s back. “It will stop me from going too deeply at once. We can work up to that.”

“Alright,” Prompto breathes, a bit disappointed.

“Thoughts?” Gladio asks, shifting an arm underneath Prompto, smoothing his other hand across the jut of his hip bone.

“I just…” Prompto hesitates. He knows that he shouldn’t question Gladio, given that he’s far more experienced. “I want to be able to do stuff to you, too. I don’t want to just take from you.”

“Oh, babe,” Gladio smiles, pressing kisses to the blond’s shoulder. “You’re going to give me something _incredible_. And there will be plenty more times for you to reciprocate if you feel like there’s an imbalance. Which, I have to reiterate: there won’t be.”

“I guess,” Prompto relaxes in the embrace. “But I also like when you tell me what to do.”

“I’ll be doing plenty of that, I promise,” Gladio says, grinning down at the freckled face turned to him. “For starters, shut up and let me touch you.”

Prompto laughs, lightly, sucking in a pleased breath as Gladio tugs at firmly at the smaller man’s nipples. Prompto’s arm bends behind the two of them to reach for any part of Gladio he can cling to, his fingers clutching in the firm flesh of Gladio’s thigh.

With teeth grazing and stubble brushing his skin, hands plucking at the pink peaks on his chest, Prompto is quickly drawn into mewling and rolling his hips, begging for more.

“Nice and hard already,” Gladio comments, sweeping a hand down to cup the soft inner thigh of the leg on top, drawing it up and away from its twin to rest on top of Gladio’s own. The firm surface of his thigh grazes Prompto’s balls just as a hand grips him, stroking softly until a bead of precome appears at the tip. “Look at yourself. So wet, and I’ve barely touched you.” His thumb sweeps across the head, dragging the fluid around the soft, sensitive flesh. “Do you want to come one more time before I get you ready for me?”

“No!” Prompto cries, even though the stroke of Gladio’s hand is causing his hips to snap to meet the rhythm. “No, please. Please, just open me up. I want to come when you do.”

“Good boy,” Gladio says, forcing Prompto’s head back so that he can kiss his pleading mouth. “Roll onto your stomach.”

Prompto almost rips himself from Gladio’s arms to comply, trapping his throbbing erection against himself and the bed, willing his arousal to slow so that he can endure Gladio’s probing. Realistically, he knows that any sort of manipulation is going to set him off, especially when Gladio’s fingers find the bulb of his prostate, but Prompto is still hopeful.

“Spread a bit,” Gladio asks, and Prompto bends the leg farthest away from Gladio, arching his ass up in a plea. “Relax, babe. I can find it without you straining your back.”

Prompto does as he’s told, the thing he is best at, and Gladio praises him gently, kissing a line down his spine as far as he can reach.

Fingers slip inside him again, two right out of the gate, and Prompto cries out with pleasure, blinking hazily at Gladio’s chuckle from behind him.

“Knew you could take more than one to start,” Gladio says, his warm breath fanning across Prompto’s shoulders as the larger man nuzzles at the hair at the nape of Prompto’s neck. “You’re gonna take me all in one stroke, aren’t you? Like you were made to fit my cock. Mine alone.”

Prompto cries out, shivering as Gladio presses _down_ , grazing the edge of that spot, sending sparks through his body with blunt fingers, and his mind with blunt words.

“Hmm? I can’t hear you,” Gladio says into his ear as the fingers scissor him, spearing him open, spilling everything out of him.

“Yes, please,” Prompto begins, gasping and pleading. “I’m yours, please, make me yours.”

“Do you think you’re ready for me?” Gladio asks with a hint of a laugh in his voice. “I’ve only got two fingers in here. You know my cock is bigger than that.”

“Please,” It’s the only word that Prompto can conjure with his pulse in his manhood and his mind full with the image of Gladio pushing inside him and claiming him with more than words.

“It’s a good thing I’m in control here,” Gladio comments, and it stings Prompto like an admonishment. “Oh, don’t tense up, babe. It’s alright. I’m glad you’re so eager. But I need to take care of you. And that means having some patience while you wriggle and beg me. Which I love to watch, by the way. Keep up the good work.”

The praise is enough to recover from the slight shame of being too impatient, and Prompto is thankful that Gladio understands him so well that he could detect the minute discomfort Prompto had felt.

“There you go,” Gladio says, soothing. “Good boy. Relax.” Gladio continues to slip those slick fingers in and out of Prompto until it becomes almost mundane. Prompto needs more, wants a deeper stroke, wants those fingers to find and tease that bud inside him, and so he rocks his hips back, trying to force more of Gladio’s fingers inside.

“Ah,” Gladio pulls his hand free from Prompto, causing the smaller man to cry out with the loss. A firm slap lands on his ass, startling a pleased yelp from him. “I like the initiative, but I’m the one in charge here. Did you forget?”

“I’m sorry,” Prompto gasps.

“Not sorry enough,” Gladio says, and another, harder slap lands on the exact spot the first did.

“I’m so sorry, sir,” Prompto pleads, tears prickling at his eyes as he yearns for Gladio to return to opening him up. “Please, I won’t do it again.”

“Good,” Gladio says, biting him on the meat of his back, right next to his left shoulder blade. Prompto sighs with relief when he feels the fingers breach him again, this time even wider as another is added. It’s tight, and it stretches him, but the fullness is so tantalizing he wishes Gladio would go even further.

“More, please, more,” Prompto begs, and Gladio’s hand stills.

“You think you can take another?”

Prompto nods with everything in him, desperate to feel more of a stretch, deeper and harder.

“Fuck,” Gladio breathes, and Prompto feels the slide of more lube dripping around the fingers as Gladio adds more, and then, blissfully, another finger. It’s an enormous feeling, being so full, and his hole burns as half of Gladio’s entire hand slips inside him. Just as soon as Prompto feels the longest of the fingers graze his prostate, Gladio slips his hand free with a huff of released breath, gently caressing the loosened entrance with a slippery hand. “You’re going to be the death of me, do you know that?”

“You’re one to talk!” Prompto barks out, biting his lip after realizing his mistake.

“Alright, that’s two strikes,” Gladio says, but it’s gentle. “One more and you’re going to get up off this bed and stand facing the wall.”

Prompto resolves to stay as quiet as possible, clamping his mouth shut despite the bubbling need to beg more and more.

“Don’t hold yourself back,” Gladio advises. “I want to hear you. Just watch your mouth. More begging, less talking-back.”

“Yes, sir,” Prompto breathes, releasing the tension in his jaw.

“I’m pretty sure you’re ready for me,” Gladio says, sliding his hand across the slippery surface of Prompto’s backside, his fingers slipping inside as he passes his hand near the pink bud.

“More, please, gods,” Prompto rolls his hips with each intrusion, desperate for Gladio to get on with it. “Please, Gladio, sir. Please fuck me. Come in me, make me yours?”

“Gods, enough, Prom,” Gladio tries to demand, but even to Prompto’s ears it sounds like begging. There is a slick, wet sound and Prompto’s pulse quickens as Gladio pulls him back to lay on his side, and the lubed length of Gladio nestles in the cleft of his ass as a large hand guides his top leg up for better access. “If you feel any discomfort, tell me. I’ll change the angle or we’ll try another position.”

Prompto nods instead of saying _Just fuck me already._

“Ready?” Gladio asks, and the head of his cock is lined up and nudging the desperate bud of Prompto’s entrance.

“Gods, yes, please,” He cries.

And all at once, Gladio is piercing him, but it’s painless, just a suddenly full feeling, and it keeps _going_ , just one long stroke, until finally, after what feels like several minutes, Prompto’s ass is flush to Gladio’s thighs.

His cock is _hot_ , and so big, and so, _so_ deep that Prompto wonders if he’ll ever stop feeling the stretch and fullness of it. Gladio doesn’t move, letting Prompto feel every inch, perhaps waiting until Prompto begs for him to begin thrusting, but the blond is very content to just _feel_ their joining for a long moment.

“Gods, you’re still so tight,” Gladio breathes, and it’s shaky in Prompto’s ear. “You’re sure you’re okay?”

“Yes,” Prompto nods, feeling his own stomach, wondering if he’ll be able to feel the shape of Gladio inside him. It’s as flat as usual, but Prompto almost thinks he’ll choke with how thoroughly Gladio has made a space for himself inside.

“You’re fucking _heaven_ ,” Gladio sighs, pressing kisses to his neck. “Do you want me to move yet?”

“Please,” Prompto says, shifting his hips back, feeling a new pressure on his sweet spot that rolls his eyes back in his head. “Ohhhh, please, please, more.”

Gladio grunts and complies, withdrawing just a bit before pushing back inside, hollowing Prompto out, dragging the weight of his cock across the bulb of his prostate, a pleasure much more intense than fingering had produced. His aching cock is leaking steadily, and Prompto knows that it will take almost nothing for him to come, if Gladio moves any quicker, or if he touches Prompto’s member.

“Gladio,” Prompto asks, raising an arm to slide fingers into Gladio’s soft hair. “I’m so close. How can I make you come with me?”

“I’m right on the edge, too,” Gladio confesses. “Just getting you ready had me at full attention. Being inside you - I’m barely hanging on by a thread. If I had slid home inside you, I’d’ve come instantly.”

“Wha-” Prompto blinks, dazed. “You’re not-?”

“No,” Gladio says, laughing a bit, kissing Prompto’s cheek. “I told you, I didn’t want to go too deep this time.”

“Gods,” Prompto sighs. “I already feel like you’re in my throat.”

Gladio grunts, his hips stuttering. “Flattery like that will get you everywhere. Damn.”

“Harder, Gladio,” Prompto says, pulling at his hair. “Please.” He remembers to ask at the last moment.

“Good catch,” Gladio grins. “If you’re sure.”

“Yes, please,” Prompto cries. “I’m more than sure. I wanna come with you.”

“Can’t deny you that request,” Gladio replies, and curls both hands around Prompto’s waist, pulling the blond back into his own shifting pelvis.

The rhythm starts off gentle, but with every aching plea from Prompto, Gladio surges, striking harder and deeper. The angle is just a little off for a full blown undoing, but Prompto can hardly complain when the wave that is cresting inside him slowly begins to edge toward its peak.

“Gladio,” Prompto breathes, and all of a sudden there is a shift and Gladio is _hammering_ his cock into Prompto’s sweet spot, and there are spots in front of his eyes as he screams through his orgasm, the wave crashing over him and nearly drowning him.

There is a hot flood inside him and a rough shout in his ear as Gladio pushes his teeth into Prompto’s shoulder, and then they’re both twitching together as they struggle to breathe, to gain back their wits.

“Blessings of the Six, Prompto,” Gladio gasps, pressing apologetic kisses over the rough bite on his shoulder. “I have _never_ come that hard. Ever. You have to tell me: were you cooked up in a lab especially for me?”

“I’d have to ask you the same question,” Prompto laughs, breathily. He tries to turn in Gladio’s arms, but they’re still joined, and Gladio is clinging. “Can we cuddle a bit, now? I’m suddenly very sleepy.”

“We have to clean up a bit,” Gladio says, huffing as though he doesn’t want to get out of bed, despite the obvious need. “I made a fucking mess in you. And I’m guessing you did a number on my sheets.”

“Yeah, definitely,” Prompto laughs, a little shiver of arousal pulsing in his over-sensitive cock. “Though we might be able to get away without having to tear the bed apart, considering how huge it is. If we both fit in mine, we can both fit on one side of this thing.”

“‘S fine,” Gladio murmurs, close to sleep, despite his call to action only a moment ago.

“Hey,” Prompto nudges him. “Don’t make this my third strike, but could you maybe… undock your battleship from my port?”

“Astrals, Prom,” Gladio laughs, kissing him once more on the freckled shoulder as slips free to lay on his back and rub a hand over his face. “Glad to know that even after you’ve been deflowered, you’re still you.”

“You thought my stupid jokes were going to quit once you nailed me? Think again,” Prompto rolls over to snuggle close to Gladio. “Uh, Big Guy? We are definitely going to need to shower again. I’m… well I don’t want to be gross, but-”

“Yeah, I get it,” Gladio says, putting a hand to his mouth. “Let’s rinse off in the shower and then maybe have a soak in the tub. We can doze in there for a bit. It’s still only like,” He cranes his neck to look up at the display in the headboard, “Ten-thirty. We’ve got our whole day ahead of us.”

“Whatever shall we do with it?” Prompto teases, his energy back already.

“I can think of _several_ things,” Gladio answers. “Most of them involve laying around on the sofa and eating. If you want more than that, you’re going to have to wait until I recover.”

“Fair enough,” Prompto sighs, sitting up and pulling at Gladio’s hands. He glances out of the window at the blizzard whipping through the city. “Looks like we’ll have tons of time to stay in and amuse ourselves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I inadvertently named the first chapter of this fic after a Nine Inch Nails track and just kept the theme going...
> 
> You'd think I'd've gone with 'Closer', for this one, right? WRONG. Trent hates that it's become an anthem for lust. So I tried to do him proud and name this one after an instrumental version of "Last", because it was cheeky. Not because the song has anything to do with this fic. *sad trumpet noise*
> 
> In the process I discovered several songs that I wanna write fucked up porn for. So be on the lookout for that in the future. Oh, Nine Inch Nails, you so crazay (awesome).

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find my FFXV shitposts and general bad opinions on twitter, @fictionalthirst.


End file.
